Barcodes and other optical machine-readable data representations are often used in commerce to provide a quick method of obtaining information about a product or service. In general, a barcode consists of varying widths of lines that may be read by a scanner, where the widths and spaces between the lines of the barcode provide information, such as an identification number of a product. Because the information of a barcode is conveyed through the varying widths of the lines of the code, barcodes are often referred to as linear or one-dimensional (1D) codes. In more recent years, a matrix (or two-dimensional) code has been developed to provide additional information in the code by encoding information in both the width and height dimensions of the matrix. Matrix codes, one example of which is as a quick response (QR) code, generally consist of black modules arranged in a square pattern on a white background, the configuration of which provides information to a scanner or reader. In this manner, matrix codes may be utilized to convey information to any electronic device once obtained by the scanner or reader device.